The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Loropetalum chinense var. rubrum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PIILC-IV’. ‘PIILC-IV’ is an evergreen shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
‘PIILC-IV’ originated as a seedling from seed derived from open pollination of Loropetalum chinense var. rubrum ‘GriffCRL’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,615). The male parentage is therefore unknown. The Inventor selected ‘PIILC-IV’ as a single unique plant in the summer of 2012 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using semi-hardwood cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2013. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.